


Sweet Cherry Pie

by obsessedsophie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Sam, F/M, Hunt, Hunters & Hunting, Okami - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedsophie/pseuds/obsessedsophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a female 19 year old hunter, who prefers to be alone, but then one night she meets the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And that's how it began.

"She's my cherry pie!" you scream along with the music blasting from the speakers as you dance wildly around the room. You take a sip of the beer in your hand and throw your other hand in the air, moving in the rhythm. A wild grin appears on your face and you close your eyes. You imagine your brother dancing next to you, singing along the music, way off-key. When the song ends, you sink down on the bed with a sad smile on your face. You drink the last mouthful of the beer can in your hand and then throw it straight in the bin.Your brother would have cheered now, he would have pulled you up again, put a new record on and partied all night long. But you're not like him. The speakers stay quiet, you keep sitting on the cheap motel bed.

You already get up and switch the lights off, when you suddenly hear noise from outside the door. With a frown, you look out of the window. In the parking lot in front of your motel room is only one car. It's blasting "Cherry Pie" by Warrant out of the open windows. You squint and try to see other details, but it's too dark. From what you can see, there are two big guys getting out of the car. The music stops and you can understand what they're saying.

"I'm just saying - it's not like we have a Shinto priest in our contacts!"  
"Yeah and _I'm_ saying, we'll figure this out somehow so you just gotta relax get a good night's sleep and tomorrow we'll hunt that son of a bitch."  
"And  _I'm_ the one who has to figure everything out again, is that what you're saying?"

You don't hear the shorter one's response because he's entering the motel just as the big one let's out a long sigh. You somehow find yourself smiling. Maybe because the conversation reminds you of the ones you and your brother used to have. You think about the similarity so much that you don't realize what the content of the conversation actually means until you lay in the bed. But when you  _do_ realize it, you sit up straight in your bed, eyes wide open. Who would associate 'hunt that son of a bitch' with 'Shinto priest' other than hunters? You yourself have been hunting an Okami for the last two days and obviously these guys are on that trail now too.

Sighing you get up, put on a jacket and shoes and leave your room. This is your territory, you don't need any other hunters nosing into your business. The outside air is cold, but you're used to it and start walking along the pavement. You wonder how to find their room but you don't have to search long. There's only one room with curbed rock music. You hesitate at first, but then you straighten your shoulders, hold your chin high and knock. Suddenly the music is turned down and you hear nothing for a second or two. Then the door opens very slowly, an eye checks you from head to toe. You raise an eyebrow just as the stiffened guy relaxes and mutters something about 'just a girl' to the taller guy behind him. 

"If I were an Okami, I wouldn't have knocked. No need to go all careful about me. I'm just a girl." you add with a feisty look towards the guy who opened the door.   
"I, uh." he stutters, obviously stunned that you know about Okamis.   
"Wanna let a freezing girl into your room for a sec? I'm not that crazy about loosing my fingers due to the cold." 

The guy stares at you wordlessly but then he steps aside and you enter the room. It's just a cheap motel room with two beds, almost like your. On one bed there's an opened bag full of shiny weapons. The tall guy recollects himself first.

"I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean." he says and it sounds like he has said these words a hundred times.  
"Y/N." you say. "Hunter."   
"Yeah, us too." Sam says and gives you a slight smile, but then Dean interferes.  
"Listen, Y/N, we're not the 'I'm a hunter, you're a hunter let's bake cookies and be friends' kind of guys." he says. Now that you've seen him from a short distance, his voice seems a little deep for such pretty guy.   
"Me neither." you say quickly, before Dean can realize that you're checking him out. "I just overheard your conversation about the Okami case here in town."

Sam suddenly looks at you with hope in his eyes. "So you know a Shinto priest? And you wanna help us?" He sounds so cute and manly at the same time, you just have to grin at him. 

"No, sweetheart. I know one and I already had him bless a bamboo dagger but I'm not gonna help you. I just wanted to let you know that I already got the case covered."  
"You?" Dean chuckles. "How old are you, 15? Little girls like you shouldn't hunt alone, hell - not even hunt at all!"   
"Oh I'm sorry. You seem to have mistaken me for a woman who will take your shit." You usually try to not be rude, but this guy is such a pain in the ass that you forget your manners. "Now could you please go out of my way? I'll need rest if I'm gonna take that sucker out tomorrow." 

Dean is so surprised, that he forgets to say anything and you leave the room without further complications. The whole way back to your room you're so deep in thought that you don't realize someone is following you. Only as you enter your room do you notice that Sam's behind you. He follows you and closes the door.

"Listen, Y/N, I'm sorry about my brother." he says and looks at you with puppy eyes. "Let's just start this again. Hi, I'm Sam Winchester from Lawrence, Kansas, and I'm 26." You smile lightly. Now that are manners!  
"I'm Y/N from Beaver, Oklahoma, and I just got 19." you say smiling and you both shake hands awkwardly.  
"So when you say 'just' you mean, like last month?"  
"More like today."  
"Oh! Well then, happy birthday Y/N!" he says surprised.  
"Thanks." you grin.  
"You got anyone who celebrated with you? Friends, family?" The question stuns you and you clear your throat.  
"No." you say. Not more, not less.  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"Do I look like I wanna talk about it?" you say with a frown. Sam looks slightly hurt so you apologize right away. "I'm sorry Sam. I just - today isn't a very good day for me."  
"No, it's okay! I understand." he says and looks so sweet you just have to hug him. As soon as you realize what you're doing, you let go.  
"I'm sorry, I just-" you start but he cuts you off.  
"Everything's fine, Y/N. Good night." he smiles and leaves the room.

_Well,_  you think to yourself,  _maybe fellow hunters ain't that bad._


	2. Hunting with the Winchesters

You awake with a start when someone knocks on your door. Yawning you get up and open the door. Sam and Dean stand outside your door, their bags packed and all ready to go.  
"Wanted to say goodbye?" you guess. "Nice of you fellas. Where ya going? New case?"  
"Actually, no." Sam says with a slight smile.   
"Whatever you say, we're not letting a little girl hunt anything on her own." Dean grunts. "At our car in five." 

You don't even have time to reply anything when they already turn their backs and walk to their car. "Okay." you whisper with raised eyebrows. The last time you'd met someone that determined was when your brother was still alive. But you quickly stop thinking about him, close the door and get ready as fast as you can.

About ten minutes later you leave the room. Sam smiles at you and gets up but Dean just goes "I said five." and then mutters something like "girls". You already open your mouth to give a snappy response but then you decide he's not worth it. Instead you say something else.  
"I'd rather drive with my own car."  
"Oh yeah? Which one is yours?" Dean asks. You point at the beige '82 VW Beetle and his eyes widen in disbelief.  
"Are you freaking serious? That car is so-" Sam punches his shoulder, but you know what he was gonna say. Probably something like "girly" or "weird" but you don't care. You're both a girl and a bit weird so it is just the right car for you.  
"You comin'? I'll lead the way!" You shout over your shoulder while going to your car.

The drive takes you only about ten minutes. You were tailing the Okami for the last two days and know where his flat is. You pull into a parking lot outside a Walmart and start grabbing your stuff. You put a knife in your boot, another one in your belt next to your .45 ACP.  You usually prefer knifes but a pistol can come in handy once in a while. Finally you grab the bamboo dagger and get out of the car. The Winchester brothers are already set and ready to go. You take a quick look at their appearance and raise one eyebrow.  
"You wanna fight in jeans and flannel shirts?" you ask. The brothers look at each other, then back at you. They seem kind of hurt.  
"Sorry guys. I just can't move that well in non-stretching clothes." You yourself are wearing black leggings, a tight-fitting sports top and a hoodie jacket.  
"Well that isn't very protective." Dean comments with an a plus bitchface. Your mouth drops open and you look at him with a stunned expression. As soon as you've gathered yourself you walk towards him slowly.  
"Looks like I have to make a few points. One, neither is flannel. Two, if I can move better, I can also avoid getting hit at all. Three, stop assuming I'm a bad hunter only because I'm younger than you and a girl. Now come on, we gotta kill that bitch before he kills anyone else." With these words you turn your back and pull your hair up while walking towards the big grey building. 

_God, I'm such a bitch!_ you suddenly realize and frown. You don't mean to be rude, you never did. Now that you think about it, you notice that you haven't exactly been friendly to people for years. But your pride is too big to turn around and apologize now. Once you're at the entrance of the building you explain everything to the boys.  
"The Okami is a brown haired male, but you'll recognize him by the fangs. He lives in the highest story but he won't come out until it's dark so we should be able to at least get near him before he notices we're here. If he runs away, try to make him run upstairs, not down. The roof is too far away from the nearby buildings to jump, so we can probably close in on him there. I'll take the lead." Both of the boys have a stunned expression on their faces.  
"Aren't you a little control freak." Dean mutters.  
"I just like having something well planned. How do  _you_ usually plan a fight then?"   
"Pretty much not at all." Sam says and looks a bit embarrassed. 

You roll your eyes at them but then decide not to loose more time and open the front door. Luckily it is unlocked, as you are in a very poor part of the town. You enter the tiny elevator and Sam follows you, but Dean doesn't fit in. You hear him swear and say something like "Who uses an elevator when you're on a hunt anyway." but Sam just grins like a mischievous kid. You catch yourself smiling at him but as soon as you realize it, you stop. You're on a hunt. No time for feelings.

When you reach the top of the building and leave the elevator you give Sam the sign to get his weapon. He gets a gun ready and you hold the bamboo dagger higher. You decide not to wait for Dean and pick the lock of the door as quietly as you can. After a few seconds, the door swings open. Your body gets tense as you slowly enter the flat.

You stand in a little corridor that has doors on both sides. Sam tells you with a hand signal that he will check out the rooms on the left so you start with the first door on your right. Everything is completely silent but that is what bothers you, because if the Okami didn't know you were here, it would at least do something. You open the door very slowly and stop breathing as you let your vision wander around the kitchen but it is empty. The adrenaline is pumping through you now, your mouth is dry but your eyes are opened wide.

You step back into the corridor just as Sam comes out of his first room, too. He shakes his head a little and you both move on to the next room. Your heart beats faster as you open the door, but the room is empty as well. You just let out a relieved breath, when you hear Sam shout "Y/N!" followed by fighting noises.

You run into the opposite room as fast as you can and see Sam fighting with another person. When the other guy hisses, you can see his fangs. Sam kicks the Okami who stumbles back a few steps, giving enough room to let you jump at him. You ram your elbow into his belly, but he is much stronger than you so he doesn't react much. You strike out to punch him, but he is faster than you and pushes you off him.

You gasp as you hit the wall behind you and all the air is pressed out of your lungs. You collapse on the floor, but then grip the bamboo dagger tighter and get up again. You ignore the pain in your shoulder and walk towards the Okami who has now turned his back to you. You raise your arm to stab him, but Sam looks at you over the enemy's shoulder and he kicks your belly without even looking. You go down again, but when you gather yourself, you can see that Sam is on the floor, too, the Okami above him, punching his face over and over again. Just when you get your gun out and aim at him, Dean bursts into the room.

He is still fit so he pushes the Okami right over, when kicking him in the chest. Now he lies on the floor, with the older Winchester above him. Sam gets up and holds the enemy's head down, while Dean sits on his legs and holds his arms on the ground. You quickly go to the Okami who is now unable to move, raise your arm and stab the dagger into his chest. Blood splatters out of the wound onto your hand, but with the adrenaline rushing through you, you don't really care. 

"One!" you say with gritted teeth. You stab the grunting monster again and again until you've reached seven times. When you're done, the dagger slips out of your hand and you let yourself drop to the floor, breathing heavily. The brothers lean against the wall and try to catch their breath.  
"Good job, Y/N." Dean sighs and Sam nods approvingly. You can't help the smile appearing on your face.  
"Not too bad yourselves." you say.

Deciding that you have rested long enough, all of you get up. Sam carries the body into the elevator, while Dean and you take the stairs. You drive to a patch of wood to bury the body and then back to the motel you're staying in.

"Sorry for being so bitchy, by the way." you say quietly while Sam finishes cleaning the wound on your forehead. You flinch when he touches it but you don't want to show weakness when other hunters are nearby, so you grit your teeth. When he is done, you lean back, take a sip out of the water bottle and watch the brothers. Their movements are neat as if they had done this exact thing their whole life.  _Maybe they have,_ you realize and notice that you basically don't know anything about them. 

"Since when are you guys doing this?" you ask bluntly. They don't have to ask what you mean.   
"Since we were little kids." Sam says. "Our mom died when I was only a baby and our dad, Dean and me have been on the road ever since."  
"So where's he now?"   
"Dead." he simply says and you nod. Not uncommon for a hunter. You decide to be at least a bit friendly and share your own story too.  
"I was born in Germany. I don't know where my parents are, or even who they are, actually. They left my twin brother and me on the threshold of an orphanage when we were about six months old. On our twelfth birthday the orphanage was attacked by a nest of vampires with a sweet tooth for children. Ty and me managed to escape, but hardly anyone else did. We met a hunter, Walter, who took us in and taught us. He moved to Oklahoma with us a year later. On our seventeenth birthday Ty was killed on a hunt and I escaped from Walter about a year ago."

The boys had stayed quiet during your story and you're grateful for them not asking further questions. Why you escaped from him or why you didn't tell Sam you're from Germany. You're not ready to tell them everything just yet. The boys are finished with treating themselves and put on their shirts again. You pout a little. The view wasn't bad at all. You yourself aren't that bad looking either, but the fitness comes with the job.

"Okay, enough chatting!" Dean commands and gets up. "There is too much blood in my alcohol system. Anybody care to join me?"


End file.
